With you, forever
by Soul of Wolf
Summary: Sonrió, a veces la mejor decisión la toma tu corazón. One-shot dedicado a Didax.


**Hellow! ¿Como estan todas?** Yo simplemente me quiero morir. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy publicando mi primer historia. ¡Oh esperen! Se me ha olvidado poner; _es mi primer fic "plis"comenten. _Nah, es broma. Puede ser mi primer historia, pero tengo honor. Como sea, esta historia se la dedico a** Didax, **simplemente, por ser tan genial escritora y satisfacer mis caprichos (?)

Bien, aquí va, espero que lo disfruten_—_Principalmente tú,** Didax**-sama_—_ y no les cause derrame ocular.* (Típica broma mía en el foro de las malas criticas y sus autores)

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la fabulosa Rumiko Takashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestado por mero ocio.**

* * *

><p><strong>With you<strong>**, forever**

_Por__: Soul of Wolf_

El bello y resplandeciente manto azulado y estrellado cubría el cielo del Sengoku mientras este se oscurecía. La noche hacia su presencia y como era de costumbre; los aldeanos se retiraban de sus ocupaciones, las mujeres les esperaban ansiosamente y los niños; ya agotados por tanto jugar descansaban tranquilamente.

La aldea se sumía en una paz y armonía junto con el ambiente; las luciérnagas danzando por los prados, la melodía uniforme de los grillos y la suave briza primaveral. Era una noche hermosa, en sí. Muy bella para desperdiciarla durmiendo o al menos así pensaba alguien en especial.

Rin simplemente no podía estar más maravillada con el hermoso cielo nocturno, aquella paz y tranquilidad que le transmitía le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos. Aquellos en los que viajaba en compañía del más poderoso Yôkai. Recordaba perfectamente tal aventura que había finalizado hacia poco más de cinco años atrás, cuando el Daiyôkai la dejo en la aldea, a cuidado de la anciana Kaede.

Meció sus piernas levemente, impaciente, mientras se encontraba sobre la rama de un formidable roble. Aun en aquel hermoso y pacífico ambiente no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué le ocurría? Y saber que últimamente era algo común en ella.

No sabía bien porque, pero todo comenzó hacia unas tres semanas atrás…

_Rin acababa de cumplir quince años. Ya era toda una mujer, físicamente hablando, ya que ella aun mantenía su notable y característica ingenuidad. Era una joven bastante bella, pero debido a su nula preocupación por lucirse, no lo hacía notar. Lo cual la convertía en una aldeana más, no muy llamativa a pesar de sus hermosos kimonos, regalos de su querido demonio. _

_En ese día había no había procurado nada especial ni fuera de lo común. Le alegraba que fuera su cumpleaños, pero no por ello haría una gran celebración, no era necesario para ella o al menos así lo pensaba. Pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de ello, pero su presentimiento fue borrado de su cabeza cuando recibió felicitaciones y algún que otro regalo de Kagome, Sango, Kaede y Miroku. Inuyasha también había aparecido, pero esas trivialidades no eran lo suyo, simplemente una tosca felicitación bastaba._

_En todos esos años, ella, había forjado un lazo de amistad con aquel grupo. Al principio le costó relacionarse con los humanos, pues les aún les tenía cierto temor y aunque no fuera la persona más social de la aldea, podría decirse que últimamente tenía más trato con los de su especie. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, algún día ella volvería con su señor, eso ya lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo atrás._

_Luego de las felicitaciones y obsequios el día transcurrió normalmente. Como era de costumbre; ayudaba a la anciana Kaede recolectando plantas medicinales, asegurándose que todo estaba como debía estar en la aldea y ayudando a Kagome y Sango con sus hijos._

_No había pasado mucho tiempo para cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, advirtiendo la proximidad de la noche, cuando notó algo fuera de lo común. Como si fuese un presentimiento, algo le dijo que fuera hacia el bosque. Caminó por unos instantes hasta llegar a un pequeño claro. Nada, no había absolutamente nada. Solamente era ella y una extraña sombra que emergía…_

—_¡S-señor Sesshômaru!_ _—Dijo, notoriamente sorprendida al divisar a aquel demonio adentrándose al claro donde estaba._

_Estaba emocionada por volverlo a ver, hacía más de tres meses que este no aparecía. Ella sabía de antemano que eran por sus batallas y ocupaciones como Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Pues había oído hablar a Inuyasha sobre eso, además de que Jaken se lo había mencionado más de una vez durante su estadía con ellos._

—_Rin—Contestó este, diciendo un monosílabo, su nombre. _

_El no había cambiado, seguía siendo alguien poco expresivo y de pocas palabras, pero eso no le importaba. Así lo quería. _

_Dejó a un lado su gran sorpresa y felicidad al verlo de nuevo, para saciar su curiosidad sobre la presencia del Youkai._

—_¿Q-qué hace aquí?_ _—Preguntó dubitativa_ _— ¿A ocurrido algo?_

_Él no contestó. Luego de unos segundos, que a Rin le parecieron infinitos, sacó algo de sus ropas para dárselo a ella._

—_Ten_ _—Dijo, ofreciéndole una vestimenta y una pequeña cajita sobre ellas._

_Rin inmediatamente tomó su obsequio entre sus manos, para verlo mejor. Reconoció que la ropa no era nada más ni nada menos que un hermoso kimono color blanco; con hermosos detalles como flores que iban de rojo a un tono rosado, sobre todo en las mangas, además de un delicado obi color salmón. Se sorprendió ante eso, pero lo hizo aún más cuando abrió la pequeña cajita. Dentro de aquella pequeña caja de madera se encontraba una pequeña y delicada peineta plateada, la cual tenía incrustado varios pequeños cristales en esta._

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Rin._ _— Habló el demonio, sobresaltándola. _

_Sintió como si estuviese lloviendo, pero luego se dió cuenta de la verdad; estaba llorando, llorando de felicidad. Él la había ido a visitar y no sólo eso, sino que lo hizo porque se había acordado de su cumpleaños._

_No dudó, colocando rápida y delicadamente los obsequios en el suelo, y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él por su parte se quedo tieso, por un momento se sorprendió, pero luego simplemente aceptó el gesto a su manera: dejándola abrazarlo._

—_Gracias…— Murmuró suavemente, aunque lo suficiente como para que el la oyera._

_Se quedaron abrazados por un largo periodo, o mejor dicho ella lo abrazó durante un largo periodo. Al separarse, algo oprimió el corazón de ella, como si necesitase estar junto al demonio. Se quedaron en silencio, él mirando al ambiente y ella a él, admirándolo._

_Dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su señor, detallo con ella sus marcas en su rostro las cuales le daban un aire delicado a su apariencia, su cabello plateado meciéndose al compás de la briza primaveral y sus labios blancos como su misma piel ¿Serían fríos o cálidos? Se preguntó. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirarle, al hacerlo vio que este le devolvía la mirada con un aire inquisidor. Se ruborizó completamente al notar la firme mirada de su acompañante, mirando rápidamente hacia cualquier lado menos a él. _

_¿Qué le estaba pasando? _

Suspiró derrotada, desde aquel día no sólo no pudo quitarse la imagen del apuesto demonio además había perdido su poca capacidad para concentrarse y pensar claramente. ¡Rayos!

Como si fuera poco, eso no paso desapercibido por los demás; al verla regresar con semejantes objetos Kaede solo atinó por preguntarle si fue Sesshômaru quien se los dio, ella ruborizándose sin saber porque, respondió que sí. Eso fue lo de menos ya que luego cuando ayudaba a Sango a cuidar al menor de sus hijos, esta le había llamado la atención varias veces, preguntándole si le ocurría algo. Pero lo peor, fue sin duda lo que ocurrió cuando se encontraba cuidando a la pequeña hija de Kagome e Inuyasha, Aiko, la cual no debería tener más de tres años.

—_¡Rin!_ _— Le llamó Kagome, impaciente._ _—Rin, te he estado hablando. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me respondes?_

_La aludida sacudió su cabeza, despejándola de todo pensamiento hacia cierto perro demoniaco. Recostó a la pequeña hibrida, que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, en el futon que había en la cabaña donde se encontraban, le dio risa al ver como sus orejitas se movían al detectar movimiento. _

—_¿Te sucede algo? o más bien… ¿Te sucede algo **con** alguien?_ _—Le preguntó demandantemente, llamando su atención nuevamente._

_Rin negó con la cabeza nerviosamente, no podía decirle que no paraba de pensar en su señor. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, se moría de vergüenza de sólo pensarlo, se moría de vergüenza incluso, de admitírselo a ella misma._

—_No puedes engañarme, has estado mas distraída de lo normal, suspiras continuamente y sonríes de la nada—Aseguró la sacerdotisa. —. ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo?_

_Rin suspiró._

Aquella vez, para su suerte, Inuyasha había aparecido de repente exigiendo alguna comida decente. Aunque solo obtuvo un par de abajos de la sacerdotisa, la cual olvidó por completo lo que hace momentos le había preguntado a Rin. Ella aprovechó ese momento para despedirse y huir de ahí lo antes posible, pues sabía que no era nada buena mintiendo.

Pero eso no había solucionado nada. Luego de un par de días Sesshômaru volvió a visitarla, lo que además de gran emoción y felicidad, le causo una gran pena. Pero había algo mas en eso y ella lo sabía. Lo comprobó aquella vez; ella no sólo lo admiraba, ella lo amaba. Amaba su forma de ser; admirable, orgulloso y magnifico pero debajo de su fría coraza se encontraba alguien amable. Claro, amable a su manera, pero lo era. Él le devolvió la vida a un ser que en su comparación era tan insignificante y débil, la protegió y se encargo de ella, bueno, le dio la orden a Jaken que se encargará de ella.

No había duda acerca de lo que sentía, no la tenía. Ese no era el problema, el problema era que ella no sería correspondida. Lo sabía, pues su amado era un Daiyôkai de sangre pura, mientras que ella era una humana. Una simple y ordinaria humana que se había enamorado de él.

Aquel doloroso sentimiento se apodero de su corazón por unos instantes, pero no duró mucho, pues Rin no se podía deprimir por algo así. No era bueno, ni correcto. Dubitativa, decidió preguntarle a Kagome, sobre lo que haría.

—_Señorita Kagome—Dijo Rin, asomándose por la puerta de la cabaña donde vivía esta._ _—, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_

—_Claro—Respondió amablemente esta, indicándole que tomara asiento._ _—, ¿Qué ocurre? _

—_¿Alguna vez…u-usted ha necesitado estar con alguien?—Preguntó, con el rostro casi tan rojo como el mismísimo traje del hanyô._

_Kagome se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la joven, pero enseguida se relajo. Con que eso era lo que tenias, Rin. Pensó._

—_Pues, sí—Respondió como si recordara algo_ _—._ _ Eso mismo me ocurrió con Inuyasha…—Suspiró, al mencionar el nombre de su amado._

—_¿Qué haría si aquella persona con la que desea estar…n-no podría corresponderle?_ _—Preguntó, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo al decir lo último. _

_Kagome pareció comprender algo que Rin no sabía. Sonrió levemente, alentándola._

—_Permanecería a su lado —Respondió aumentando su sonrisa—, eso me bastaría._

_Rin se quedó pensando… ¿Qué haría ella?_

Aun no lo sabía. No podía saber que ocurriría en el futuro, no era capaz de eso. Su mente estaba confundida, pero su corazón no. En él solo había una frase; _Permaneceré a su lado, siempre…_

Sonrió, a veces la mejor decisión la toma tu corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~ ¡Reviews! ~~~~~~~<strong>

****¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? ¡Menudo separador he hecho! XD

Ya, no me juzgen, para mi es monono (?)

Espero que les haya gustado el fic y mas aún que no hayan encontrado muchos horrores en el. Me disculpo si es así y pido amablemente que lo anoten en los comentarios. Acepto criticas constructivas, es más las amo.

Esta ha sido mi manera de representar como actuaría Rin al darse cuenta de su enamoramiento. Me costó mucho expresar a Kagome, simplemente no sé por que. ¡Me puse muy nerviosa al escribir a _Fluffy! _Aunque sea muy poco.

Prometo hacer un fic largo de esta pareja, digamos que este One Shot es un prologo de aquella historia. También tengo en mente hacer un **Inu/Kag**, después de todo, es mi segunda pareja favorita. Y sí, si soy fiel seguidora del **Sessh/Rin**, pero de una manera... amplia. Acepto el si y no, simplemente no digo que sí o sí llegue a ocurrir,pero tampoco digo que NO llegue a ocurrir.

Me inspiré en la canción Ai no Uta  que se encuentra en la segunda película de Inuyasha. La que menos me gusta en sí, xD pero la canción es linda. ^^

No olviden, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

Ahora dejaré la definición de un par de cosas:

Daiyôkai: Gran demonio, literalmente.

Aiko: Niña del amor. Me pareció perfecto para esos dos, pensé en otro nombre mas al estilo de Inuyasha, pero digamos que este se lo pondría Kagome (?).

Sengoku: Lo aclararé por las dudas, la era "feudal".

¡Eso era todo! Matta nee~


End file.
